


Television by Candlelight

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's punishment is to watch Harry fuck Cisco--he can look, but he can't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> written for elrhiarhoden who requested cisco/harry - barry watching. it starts as that and then by the end of it is just straight up cisco/harry/barry so, yay smut??
> 
> not beta'd, enjoy!

Barry’s wrists are tied to the armrests of the chair, and his chest is wrapped up in rope against the back of the chair. The only things free are his legs, but he keeps them still anyways. Barry feels hot all over despite being entirely naked; he can feel sweat dripping down his body in long lines. The back of his neck is damp and prickling from phantom sensations of lust and desperation. No one has touched him yet—aside from tying him up—and at the moment, no one else is even in the room with him. He can faintly hear the voices of his partners downstairs, discussing and laughing and filling the silences with loud, smacking kisses. Barry’s body feels more alive than usual. He can feel the speed force burning through his body, coupled with adrenaline and desire. He feels dizzy and dry-mouthed. He’s too excited and his stiff cock is evidence enough.

The tension in his body only relaxes when the bedroom door opens slowly.

Harry walks in first, confident and smooth and smirking. Cisco is quick at his heels, but freezes when he sees Barry tied up. Barry tilts his head to take in Cisco’s reaction: first, confusion—then a brief flicker of anger and hurt, followed by realization. Cisco looks from Barry to Harry, gesturing wildly and wordlessly aside from a sharp gasp. Harry’s smirk only grows, and Barry’s toes curl in anticipation.

Cisco finally caves and breaks the silence when it seems no one else will. “Why is Barry tied up?” His tone is low but intrigued, and Barry is fairly certain he can see the outline of Cisco’s cock thickening under his jeans. The question is directed at Harry, but Cisco’s eyes are trained back on Barry.

“Barry wanted to try something new.” Harry admits. He strolls over to Barry and trails his fingertips across Barry’s shoulders. Briefly, he tugs on the ropes restraining Barry, just to test their hold. There’s only enough give to avoid rug burn, not that it matters much given Barry’s healing. It’s the thought that counts.

Cisco finally moves closer as well; he stands in front of Barry while Harry stands behind the chair. “Really?” Cisco’s voice is sharp and husky. He reaches out a hand to brush away sweat from Barry’s forehead. “So, what are we doing?” Any apprehension that had developed before is gone, and there’s an excited glint in Cisco’s eyes.

Barry doesn’t look back at Harry but can practically hear the man’s smirk. “I’m going to fuck you. Barry is going to watch. He’s not allowed to touch—not us, not himself.”

Cisco swallows a moan and starts to shuck his clothes almost instantly. Harry’s brief and deep laugh fills the room alongside the rustling of clothes. Before long, Harry and Cisco are both nude and move easily to the bed; they know each other’s bodies well and this simple kissing and touching is hardly a challenge. It’s familiar and simple, even with Barry’s wide eyes following their every movement.

Cisco lets Harry push and pull however he likes until they’re in whatever position Harry wants. That means Cisco is on his back, legs hooked around Harry’s waist, staring up at Barry. Despite Harry immediately getting two slick fingers inside Cisco, the latter can’t help but ask—“So, dude, what brought this on?” Cisco rocks with the motions of Harry’s fingers thrusting into him, but again: this is nothing new. As delicious as Harry’s fingers feel inside, it’s something Cisco can handle without crumbling.

Barry’s voice, when he finally talks, is hoarse and thin. “I saw you guys in your workroom the other day.”

Harry’s chuckle is darkly sweet. “That’s why he’s tied up.”

“Punishment?” Cisco asks with a laugh of his own. He tilts his head toward Harry again and looks away when he gets an unrepentant shrug in response. Cisco rolls his head back and stares at Barry again. “You saw us the other day? And _didn’t_ step in?” Cisco can’t help his surprise—Barry _always_ steps in.

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

Cisco doesn’t let the half-truth slide. “You mean you thought it was hot and wanted to get kinky.” Cisco startles when a third finger presses inside him, moans low in his throat, but keeps his mind focused on the conversation. “You should’ve said something.”

“He did.” Harry interjects. “To me.” He emphasizes the words with a particular deep thrust of his fingers. “And I decided that if he wanted to look and not intrude, then that’s exactly what he would get.” Harry’s gaze flicks to Barry. “Seemed fair.” Harry adds with a shrug.

Before Cisco can retort with something, anything, Harry’s fingers are replaced with his prick. “Fuck!” Cisco shouts, hands flying up to cling to Harry’s shoulders as he pushes in to the hilt. “Warn a guy.” Cisco admonishes, breathless.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry counters. He starts to thrust, pulling out part way then pushing back in fast and deep. Each movement pushes Cisco up the bed until Harry grabs him by the hips and pulls him down to meet every thrust.

Barry keens from the chair. His body vibrates softly and the chair rattles. He can’t quell the sensation even after a sharp look from Harry. He can only shrug, helpless, and watch as Harry relentlessly fucks into Cisco’s eager and pliant body. When Harry leans over Cisco to kiss him, Barry gets a perfect shot of the lines of marks Cisco has clawed into Harry’s back so far. When Harry pulls back, on his knees to get a better angle, Barry watches Cisco’s own cock twitch against his stomach.

Barry eventually looks at Cisco and is only a little surprised to see him staring back. There’s a dopey grin in place on Cisco’s face, interrupted every so often by an especially mind-blowing wave of pleasure. Cisco reaches out and Barry aches to lean into the touch. Realistically speaking, he could get free of the restraints in no time. He could phase right through them, or vibrate just enough to singe them and break out. He doesn’t, though, eager to see what happens if he obeys.

Cisco redraws his hand with a laugh. “Like what you see, Barry?” The same hand that had been reaching for Barry drifts and grips Cisco’s cock. Cisco gasps and his eyes snap shut at the sensation. His face is still tilted toward Barry but now it’s contorted tight with pleasure. His mouth hangs open just slightly, lips wet and needing to be kissed. His eyes are shut but his eyelids flutter as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him.

Barry groans at the sight. Again, Cisco has managed to slide up the bed from the force of Harry’s thrusts and he’s close to slipping off the edge. He’s stopped by Harry’s grip on his hips. Barry takes in the contrast of the bodies before him. Harry’s pale skin is sharp against Cisco’s own darker complexion, and the shapes of their bodies couldn’t be more different. Harry seems to tower over Cisco, and Cisco looks impossibly debauched with his hair fanned out on the bed.

Harry shudders and thrusts faster, biting his own lip. “Cisco—?”

“Yeah,” Cisco agrees, “c’mon, do it.” His chest is heaving with the force of his moans and his hand works quicker around his own dick. “Come on, Harry, fuck me. Come inside me.”

Barry’s hips jerk involuntarily at the words. The motion rocks the chair almost hard enough to topple over.

Cisco grins, because despite his closed eyes he knows the effect his dirty talk has on Barry. “Harry, please, give it to me.” The rest of whatever lewd spiel he had planned is lost when Harry _does_ , when Harry comes suddenly, buried deep inside Cisco.

“Cisco, _fuck_.” Harry swears as his hips slow. The whole moment slows down, even the hand Cisco has around his cock. Cisco catches Harry’s eyes they share a nod—Barry is lost until Harry speaks again. “Barry, care to join us?” Harry asks. His voice is softer than before, though still controlling. He’s giving Barry permission: punishment over, time for a reward.

Barry keens and phases himself out of the ropes in the blink of an eye. He stands in front of the bed now and bounces eagerly. He expects Harry to give him another command, to direct him, but it’s Cisco who reaches out again. He’s even closer to the edge than before and his head is dangling off the bed. Barry steps close until Cisco’s hands can latch onto Barry’s hips. Cisco lean his head back and open his mouth, staring expectantly up at Barry. Barry wonders if he should go slower, wait a moment, and tease Cisco just as Barry has been teased up till now— but, Barry decides he can’t. He’s too wired and guides his cock into Cisco’s waiting mouth without preamble.

Like a flip is switched, Harry starts to stroke Cisco’s neglected cock in time to Barry’s thrusts inside Cisco’s mouth.

Cisco moans around Barry, in turn wringing a moan from Barry. Hips still thrusting forward carefully, Barry tips forward to grab at Harry’s shoulders. Barry pulls him in for a soft kiss. Harry’s grip on Cisco’s cock never slows, nor does the pace of Barry’s hips.

Barry moans into the kiss; Cisco’s mouth is hot, wet, and perfect around his cock. Barry feels like he’s been on the verge of coming ever since Harry tied him up, and now he wants nothing more than to come inside Cisco just as Harry had. A possessive fire sparks in Barry’s gut at the thought—the thought of marking Cisco like that, the thought of both him and Harry having that special claim over Cisco.

Barry comes at the thought, a startled and uninhibited moan vibrating against Harry’s lips. Barry’s hips stop thrusting and instead only twitch as he comes down Cisco’s throat. Moans keep falling from Barry’s lips into Harry’s slightly ajar mouth until the high of release wears off. He starts to pull back when his cock softens, but Cisco’s noise of disappointment stops him in his track.

Cisco lets Barry’s cock fall from his mouth but doesn’t loosen his grip on Barry’s hips. “I want to come with you both inside me.” Cisco looks between them, pointedly at Harry whose cock is still inside Cisco and half hard. Barry seems to notice that, as well, as his own dick twitches again with interest. Cisco grins, laying his head back again. “C’mon.” Cisco prompts before opening his mouth again for Barry.

Barry obeys and pushes his cock past Cisco’s lips again. He doesn’t thrust, even as the burning desire to come again starts to spread through his body. He stays mostly still, lets Cisco suck and lap at his cock. For a few moments, Barry tries to stave off a second erection, as he wants Cisco to come more than anything, but gives up when Cisco starts moaning endlessly. Again, the sounds are muffled and muted but they vibrate Barry’s dick enough to get him entirely hard again.

“Barry,” Harry’s voice draws Barry’s attention away from Cisco’s mouth. “C’mere.” Harry leans in for another kiss and thrusts his hips forward in the same motion. It tears another moan from Cisco and has his body arching up.

Barry leans in and kisses Harry, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair. He rolls his hips in time with Harry’s thrusts and each push inside earns them a gasp from Cisco. Barry can feel Harry’s pleased smirk in the kiss, and mimics the expression. It had been fun, excellent even, to watch, but participating is so much better.

Cisco’s moans shorten but come quicker, relentlessly stimulating Barry.

Barry breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Harry’s then looks down between them. He watches Harry’s hand work expertly around Cisco’s cock. He watches as the muscles in Cisco’s stomach tighten, as his whole body tights. He watches as Cisco comes all over his stomach, his long drawn out moan tipping Barry over the edge to his second orgasm. Harry is quieter when he comes, slow thrusts still to a sharp stop as he again comes inside Cisco, a mixture of Barry’s and Cisco’s names under his breath.

In the same moment, they all inhale deeply and start to catch their breath. Harry pulls his soft, oversensitive cock from Cisco and watches the come trickle onto the bedspread. Barry pulls back, as well, but immediately kneels to kiss Cisco. It’s an upside down kiss making for an odd angle, but Barry loves the taste of his come mingling with the taste of Cisco’s mouth. They’re so busy kissing, they don’t realize Harry has left until he’s returning with a wet washcloth.

They clean in relative silence. They share amused glances and stray laughs and Barry barely resists the urge to speed through cleaning them all up. It’s more fun, he reasons, to touch one another like this. It’s sensual but not explicitly sexual, especially not after having come twice. It’s intimate to wipe away the stray drop of come from the corner of Cisco’s lips and to watch Harry clean Cisco’s stomach.

When they’re all satisfied and after Barry has made quick work of changing the sheets, all three men topple into bed together. Just as before, Cisco is between Harry and Barry and settles in easily. Cisco grins, dazed, at Harry first then at Barry. “That was awesome. We should do that more often.” Cisco announces. He pulls Harry closer to his back, tugs at Harry’s arms until they’re curled around his chest. Then, Cisco reaches out and yanks Barry closer as well until his arms are wrapped around Cisco as well. “We can rotate. I vote Harry gets tied up next time.”

Barry tries to hide his grin against Cisco’s cheek. “Sounds good to me.” He and Cisco both peer at Harry, expecting some sort of snarky remark—only to find him dozing, a content smile replacing his usual grimace or smirk. Cisco and Barry share a grin of their own before letting the topic go. Barry nuzzles Cisco’s cheek and plants a wet kiss there before he feels the tug of sleep.

Cisco just nods, even though no one has said anything, and watches Barry slip into sleep as well. As both Harry and Barry’s breathing evens out, Cisco falls asleep to the numerous possibilities he has in mind for them to try next.


End file.
